


No More Wasted Nights

by snooppiyohan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Yohan is home, date, mentions of X1, seungyoun third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooppiyohan/pseuds/snooppiyohan
Summary: Yohan is home from Japan and Seungwoo wouldn’t want to waste another night away without taking his bunny out on a date.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	No More Wasted Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this au prompt was from a tweet few nights ago when ryeonseunghan breathe. I just hope I won’t flop this one, again. I was supposed to do this that same night but unfortunately I was sick. 
> 
> Took me long enough, huh? I’m that slow at writing fics, sorry! 
> 
> Got the title from ONEOKROCK’s Wasted Nights. Don’t ask me, I don’t know why I choose this title in the first place. 
> 
> so yes, anw.. please enjoy~ ☺️

He’s been fidgeting for what seems like forever. He’s got a message from Yohan saying that he’s coming home already. He could’ve offered to pick him up from the airport had it not been for some strict orders from the big bosses. Besides, he wouldn’t want to attract more attention. It might just inconvenience himself, Yohan and Yohan’s family. And he wouldn’t have that. So he opted to just reply with _“have a safe flight”_ instead _._

It has been hours since Yohan last texted and up until now, he hasn’t received any updates yet. He was starting to actually worry. Pacing back and forth inside his room, alone, wasn’t helping him think straight at all. 

So he went outside and was welcomed with a smiling bunny. Standing in front of him was the person he’s been missing for days, he’s been longing for days. Yohan was there, at an arm length away from him; smiling widely, his bunny teeth in display and his eyes crinkling up.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. He blinked. Twice. Thrice. It wasn’t his eyes or his mind playing tricks on him. Yohan was actually there. He wanted to melt right then and there, but he then realized that the other members were just behind them, peeking through the living room walls from time to time. 

“Hi hyung,” Yohan, in all his bunny-smile glory, greeted. 

He took one step, two steps.. he took his own pace toward the standing bunny, savouring the moment that he was actually, _really_ there. And when he was just an inch away, he wrapped his arms around him so tightly; making sure to convey how much he’s missed him, in all the days and nights that he was away from him, into that hug.

He buried his face on the crook of the younger’s neck and murmured softly, “I missed you,” hugging Yohan closer to himself as possible as their bodies allowed them to. 

He felt Yohan did the same, murmuring the same, “I missed you, too, hyung.” 

He wasn’t sure how long they’ve been confined into the hug, and he wouldn’t have cared if not for a voice finally bursting their own little bubble. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hangyul’s loud, somewhat annoying, voice resonated through the hallway. “We get it, you miss each other but please get a room, you two.” 

“The kids wanted to hug Yohan, too, but..” Wooseok left his sentence hanging in mid air.

They were left with no choice but to detach themselves from each other when they finally heard Seungyoun’s voice, accompanied by the maknaes excited squeals from a distance. A few seconds later, the kids have crowded Yohan with a huge, bear hug. And he was all but pushed back, joining Wooseok and Hangyul on the sideline as both watched the scene before them with absolute fascination. 

“They really _do_ miss their Yohan hyung so much, huh.” there was an evident sarcasm and exasperation on his voice that he couldn’t help but snort. “What? They rarely show me the same reaction!” 

“You were never away for too long, anyway, Gyul.” Wooseok replied. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Gyul said, surprised, “right, of course, how could I forget? Silly me!” 

“So,” Wooseok said, addressing him, “is he going to sleep in your room tonight?” 

Seungwoo’s answer was automatic, “It’s not what you’re thinking.” 

Light dawned on him too late, that Wooseok wasn’t even pertaining to that exactly. Hangyul and Wooseok gave him the knowing look, clearly teasing him. He felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

_Stupid. Stupid._

He’s just gave them another reason to tease him more. And probably Yohan, too. 

“The manager called,” Seungyoun’s voice breaking the light atmosphere. “Said Hangyul and Yohan has to come to the company tomorrow night, they must have something to pick up from there.” 

“Can I go?” he blurted out the question even before he realized it. “I mean, if that’s..” 

“Well, managernim just asked for Gyul and Yoh, so..” Seungyoun looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, hyung.” 

He nodded. “It’s okay, I get it.” 

~x~ 

That night, just like what Wooseok has predicted, Yohan was in his room; lying down beside him, using his arm as a pillow. He was curled up beside him, both of his hands close to his mouth. The bunny was sleeping like a real baby, with his lips slightly parted and his bunny teeth peeking through the tiny partition. 

“You must be so tired,” he whispered, almost inaudibly. He reached for Yohan with his other hand, straightening his bunny’s slightly messy hair. “I couldn’t get a hold of you earlier.” he pouted a little. “And you were already so sleepy when I finally got you for myself.” 

Yohan hummed contentedly in his sleep. And his lips, as if it has a mind of his own, automatically formed a smile. 

“Good night, my little bunny.” he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Yohan’s forehead before he decided to settle himself to sleep. 

~x~ 

The next day, it was the same— except for the fact that Yohan was back and was joining them for breakfast. 

As usual, the kids weren’t around when they went out from his room. They’ve already left for school and, for the nth time, they missed yet another day of sending them off to school. 

“Good morning, love birds.” Hangyul greeted, a cup of coffee in hand. “Breakfast?” 

“What time are we leaving later?” Yohan asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. 

_Cute. Cute cute cute cute!_

He wanted to scream the words but decided against it. He’s supposed to be calm and collected, but sometimes Yohan stirs something inside him that makes him want to do things on impulse. And he had to get himself together otherwise he’d be acting his emotions out and it would probably be chaos. 

“If Yohan can only melt, he could.” Seungyoun teasingly said. 

He immediately averted his gaze away from Yohan, but from the corner of his eyes he noticed how the latter looked at him with, he assumed as, admiration before giggling to himself. 

That night, just what like the manager has requested, Yohan and Hangyul left the dorms and drove over to the company. They didn’t take too long but they came back with their hands full of gifts from fans. 

~x~ 

Saturday night, most of them were out: Eunsang attended his company’s year-end concert, Hangyul brought Junho and Dohyon out, Dongpyo went to Swing, Minhee went to Lotte World with his friends. Wooseok and Hyeongjun just wanted to stay home, probably busy wrapping up their gifts for the members and busy decorating the whole dorm. 

While as for him, he invited Yohan out but.. 

“Seungyoun hyung, um, invited me out tonight, too.” Yohan told him. “Well, actually.. _us_.” 

He frowned. “Us?” 

Yohan nodded in a childlike manner, “Us as in: you _and_ me.” 

“Oh,” Seungwoo’s blood crept into his face. “Um, okay. Let’s, um, go together then.” 

“Aigoo, Seungwoo hyung,” Seungyoun said in between his laugh, “flustered, aren’t we?” 

“I’m not,” 

“I know you’re dying to take him out since the moment he came back but let me tag along.” Seungyoun pleaded, using his best puppy-eyed look he could muster. “Pretty please? I like being a third-wheel.” 

Seungwoo snorted. “Only because you couldn’t make a move on Wooseok.” 

Seungyoun made a face. “ _Yet_. Not just yet, hyung.” 

“What are you even waiting for? Next year’s Chuseok?” 

“Stop teasing Seungyoun hyung,” Yohan interrupted, hitting him playfully on his arm. He faced Seungyoun and said, “You can come with us, hyung. Don’t mind Seungwoo hyung.” 

Seungyoun’s eyes lit up. “Great!” 

They went to a small restaurant, surprisingly, unnoticed. Luckily, none of the customers seemed to know who they were or if there were any, maybe they just decided to let them be. Either way, he was thankful that they got through dinner without too much trouble. 

They did stroll around a partly secluded street for a while, too. Jumping from shops to shops, checking out displays, looking for goodies in sale. 

How he badly wanted to grab Yohan’s hand and wrap it in his own, with their palms pressed against each other and fingers intertwined. Or maybe even put it inside his jacket pocket to keep it warm. Or maybe even wrap an arm around him to be sure he’s still feeling warm, Seungwoo couldn’t fully trust the younger’s coat and his— very cute— turtleneck. He just wanted to be close to him, feel his warmth seeping through his own skin. But on top of that, he just wanted to show the world that Yohan is his and he is Yohan’s. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Yohan was in front of him looking all concerned and worried in that doe eyes of his. And it looked like he was about to start crying. “Is something wrong? Are you in pain?” 

“No, no.” he quickly answered. “I’m okay, nothing is wrong.” he assured him. 

But Yohan’s tears pooling on the lids of his eyes told him that his answer was a little bit late. He cupped Yohan’s face on both his hand, his thumbs wiping the tears threatening to escape his bunny’s eyes. 

“Sshh, I’m sorry for making you worry.” he whispered softly, humming softly to calm Yohan down. 

“M-maybe I was just.. o-overreacting hyung.” Yohan mumbled, his cheeks already red from crying. “S-sorry h-hyung..” 

“Sshh, it’s okay, Yohanie.” he gave him a soft and gentle smile before caressing his cheeks. “Are you okay now?” 

“What’s happened?” Seungyoun asked, worried, he must’ve finally noticed that they weren’t following behind him. He walked closer and, “Why’s he crying?” 

Seungwoo sighed. “He thought something was wrong me. It was totally my fault.” 

Seungyoun knitted his brows together in confusion.

“I.. I thought he was in pain again because he was just standing and stalling in here, unblinking. He was staring at me and I got worried.” Yohan stated, rubbing his eyes off of his tears. “And, well, I got too carried away and got too emotional. Sorry.” 

Seungyoun nodded before turning to face him. “So, what were you stalling for hyung?” 

He cleared his throat and looked away before shamelessly answering, “Well, I was thinking.. about, uh, how I want to.. um.. hold Yohan’s hands and make sure that he’s.. warm.” 

Seungyoun’s grin was too huge for his liking, the younger was shooting him teasing look. He sneaked a peek at Yohan and almost smiled when he saw how red his face has become. Oh, how he badly wanted to pinch those cheekies. 

“Well, then, go and hold his hand.” Seungyoun encouraged, gesturing for him to take Yohan’s hand in his. “I won’t mind. Really.” 

He looked up to meet Yohan’s gaze, smiled at him and took the latter’s hand in his without further ado. Yohan’s blush was more obvious now as it’s almost as bright as an apple. 

He felt at ease then, feeling Yohan’s slightly cold fingers on his skin, just feeling Yohan’s hand in his in general. 

They strolled around the street for a couple more minutes, basically Seungyoun tolerating them and helping them enjoy their moment of freedom before they finally decided to move places. 

An hour later, they found themselves walking through the crowded streets of Garosugil— with Seungyoun still happily third-wheeling. 

He guided them through one of the photo booth, where they had to cramped up inside to fit in because, apparently, the booth wasn’t made for a built like theirs. Nonetheless, they still took photographs inside the booth. 

It didn’t take them long before they decided to head back to the dorms. It was starting to get really chilly then and he wouldn’t want to let Yohan freeze outside. 

When they got back, he dragged Yohan inside his room and trapped him inside his arms. 

“You’re hands are cold, yohan-ah.” he told him. “Let me make it warmer.” 

Yohan chuckled but happily wrapped his arms around him, too, and buried his face on his chest, inhaling his scent. “You just want to hug me is all, hyung.” 

He chuckled, too. “And that, too.” 

“I want to hug you, too, so..” 

“Sshh, let’s just cuddle in peace.” 

Yohan hummed a yes before hugging him tighter. He kissed him on his hair and pressed his cheek against it, murmuring, “I love you.” before closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth and savouring the moment. 


End file.
